An administrative supplement to support an undergraduate summer research experience for rising senior Sarah Sprigg is requested. Sarah will carry out some of the investigations proposed in Aims 1 and 2 of the parent grant. Specifically, she will explore the utility of a fluorescent fusion construct of insulin-degrading enzyme (IDE) in following enzyme localization in cultured live cells. She will also use the construct to evaluate potential non-localizing mutants and the proposed close interaction with insulin in endosomes. This research experience will provide many opportunities for Sarah to enhance her scientific, communication, and career skills. She will follow a structured protocol in designing experiments, aimed at giving her experience in developing and testing hypotheses and gain further experience in documenting her research activities. She will learn mammalian cell culture techniques, sophisticated light microscopy, CRISPR/Cas9 technology, as well as the use of FRET to demonstrate the close proximity of molecules in cells. Sarah will present her work in regular group meetings, our university's showcase of undergraduate scholars, and the annual state undergraduate research event. In addition, Sarah will participate in a student led journal club in the department, write up her summer studies in the form of a manuscript, and submit her work for presentation at the National Conference of Undergraduate Research. Finally, Sarah will register with and participate in programs provided by our Office of Undergraduate Research, which will further expand her contact with students interested in research and career mentors.